


beep beep!

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I hope it is, M/M, SO, THATS ONE I CAN USE, but u dont see much of that, but u dont see much of that so, i cant tag??? this is hard, i wrote half of this half awake, lapslock, n e ways im here to feed? markno nation again 😗, nice, thats what its called when something is all lowercase right, theyre ballet teachers with yeri at a prestigious dance academy, this is supposed to be an au where, you think i got time and money for capital letters? no sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on the prompt:Person B getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Person A because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	beep beep!

**Author's Note:**

> omg hey shout out to kayla! always reads my fics before hand i lov her mwuah  
> i don think this is dat good but 😗 here we are

somehow, jeno finds himself awake. he knows it’s the middle of the night and he has work tomorrow but he sits staring at the ceiling blankly. he looks over to his right where mark is pressed up against him, his arm thrown over jeno’s waist as he snores away peacefully. he smiles to himself, gently running a hand through his hair. 

he feels a sudden surge of energy, feeling the need to get up and walk around or just do _something_. he carefully moves mark’s arm away and tucks him back in, wincing when he starts to stir. he leaves mark to fall back asleep, pocketing his phone and quietly shuffling out of their bedroom towards the kitchen. 

he flicks the lights on and smiles when he feels something bump up against his leg. “hello luna, did i wake you up?” he hums, leaning down to scratch their black cat, luna, on the head. she purrs, leaping onto the counter and sitting down. luna always seems to know when he needs company or is just feeling out of whack. jeno likes to believe she’s psychic.

“should we make something?” he looks through the cupboards with a sigh. luna lets out a quiet meow. “yeah, you’re right, i’m too lazy for that.” he rummages through more, closing it with a sigh. “leftovers?” he picks up luna and takes her over to the fridge. she sniffs around their food before yawning and snuggling closer to jeno. nothing was really catching his attention either, so he closes the door with a sigh. 

“any ideas, luna?” he asks. luna looks at him pointedly, flicking her tail with no intention of helping. “that’s fair.” he sighs. he rubs his face and yawns, racking his mind for any ideas. he paces around the kitchen in thought, luna staring at him whenever he walks by. “how about popcorn? no, that’d be too loud. how does mac and cheese sound?” luna meows, jeno smiling as he takes it as a sign of approval. 

he tries to be as quiet as possible, trying to make sure the cupboard didn’t creak as loud as it usually did, and turning on the water gently so it didn’t make too much noise. he didn’t want to risk waking mark up, he already knows the consequences of him being sleepy and grumpy, and he doesn’t wan’t to deal with them again. as he puts the cup in the microwave, he tells himself to take it out just before it goes off.

their microwave beeps super loudly, and he knows he might as well wake up the whole building if it does go off. he sits down at the table and pats his lap for luna to come and sit in, smiling when she jumps eagerly and purrs up against him. he remembers the time they found luna on the street as a kitten, nowhere to go or nowhere to call home. it took an incredible amount of begging for jeno to convince mark to let them take her in, but now he thinks mark likes luna more than him. he laughs at the memory, staring at the big black cat in his lap right now.

he’s so busy thinking about luna that he forgets about his mac and cheese in the microwave and he flinches and curses himself when it starts beeping, rushing to stop it. luna lets out an amused snort, jumping off of his lap and padding away into the other room. he sighs as he realizes he’s been left alone, sadly stirring the cheese packet into the cup. he sits down at the table and patiently waits for it to cool down, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface.

he hears a grunt from the other room, followed by a shuffling of footsteps.

  
  


  
mark’s awake.

  
  


when mark walks into the kitchen, he can’t help but smile. he wants to laugh at how silly he looks. there’s a blanket wrapped snugly around his shoulders that trains behind him, a pout on his lips that could make any strong soul crack, his hair sticking up in different directions and drool dried on his face. he doesn’t say anything, simply walks to where jeno is sitting and stops right in front of him. he notices how his eyes are barely even open, rapidly blinking to keep himself awake. 

mark lifts his hand and presses his index finger to his forehead. “you. you woke me up.” he complains. his voice is low and gruff, laced with sleepiness as he talks. jeno smiles as he looks up at him. “i’m sorry, didn’t mean to.” mark glares at him, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “why’re you awake at 3 am making mac and cheese?” he asks. 

jeno shrugs. “i woke up and i was feeling bored and hungry.” mark nods, resting his chin in his palm. jeno lets out a quiet chuckle as he looks at him, noticing as mark starts to nod off. mark rubs his eyes with his fist. “why’re you laughing at me?” he whines. jeno smiles. “i’m not! you just look really grumpy, it’s cute.” mark frowns and crosses his arms. “i can show you grumpy.”

jeno smiles as he shoves a forkful of food in his mouth. “i’m sure you can.” mark looks around the kitchen with a sigh. “is luna up?” he asks quietly. “she was up with me earlier, but she ran off once the microwave went off. she’s probably around here somewhere.” jeno says. mark calls out for her, making the soft ‘pspspsp’ sounds you always make at cats.

mark gasps when luna walks into the kitchen and eagerly jumps into his lap. “hi, kitty.” he smiles, giggling as she purrs in his lap. jeno snorts. “you call her kitty as if she’s not all grown up already.” he feels his heart swell as mark looks up at him with a pout on his lips. “she’ll always be a kitty in my heart.”

there’s something about this moment that makes jeno melt. he’s been dating mark for 15 years, heck they got married 5 years ago, but every moment he feels like he’s falling in love all over again. the way mark smiles as he pets luna, giggling when she licks at his face, he’s sure they could cure any disease known to man.

he sneakily takes a picture of the two, changing his lock screen to it. “you’re smiling a lot.” mark comments. jeno looks up, startled. “yeah? it’s cause i’m looking at you.” mark blushes, letting out a fake scoff. “you’re so annoying.” 

“not as annoying as you.” jeno bites back. mark flicks him in the arm as he sticks his tongue out. “at least i didn’t make mac and cheese in the middle of the night and wake my husband up.” jeno laughs, holding his arms up in self defense. “fine, you win.” mark smiles smugly as luna jumps on the table. “good. i always win.” he rolls his eyes as he stabs at the now cold mac and cheese in the cup. “only because i let you.”

mark snorts. “sure you do.” jeno raises an eyebrow. “yeah? that time you came over to my house in junior year i let you win at mario kart ‘cause i felt bad you kept losing.” mark lets out a choked out noise, his face turning pink. “seriously?” jeno chuckles, grinning at the look on his face. “you always looked so happy when you won, i had to.” 

“i think you’re the reason my ego is so big.” he snorts. “maybe that’s just you.” jeno says as mark lets out an offended gasp. “i hate you. you’re the worst.” he scoots his chair a little further away, crossing his arms with a huff. a few seconds pass before he caves and scoots back even closer, reaching out for his hand to link their fingers together. jeno laughs, kissing his knuckles gently. mark lets out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes with his bunched up fist. 

“why don’t you go back to bed and wait for me? you look tired, baby.” jeno says softly, voice barely above a whisper. mark shakes his head. “i don’t want to.” 

“why? you’re barely staying awake right now.”

mark blushes, looking away from him. “mark.” jeno smiles, scooting closer to him. “what is it?” he huffs and puffs out his cheeks, still avoiding eye contact. “i’ll get lonely...” jeno laughs, turning mark’s chin so he can press their foreheads together. “that’s cute.” mark gently pushes his face away grumpily. “you’re embarrassing.”

mark squeaks when jeno presses a kiss to his nose. “i’ll try to hurry up, then.” jeno says. mark chuckles, resting his head against the table. “you better. you’ve been stuck on the same forkful for the past 20 minutes.” 

“i can’t help it, you’re very distracting.” jeno pokes at him, mark sticking his tongue out at him teasingly. jeno realizes that’s something he likes about the two of them. they bicker and tease each other a whole bunch, but there’s never any malice behind it. they adore each other more than words can describe. mark starts to play with his fingers, looking up at him with the same starry look in his eyes jeno remembers from all those years ago that just never went away. 

“i love you.” he whispers. jeno feels caught off guard. “huh?”

“i love you. so much.” he whispers a second time, louder this time. jeno’s face flushes as he feels a wide smile spread across his face. “i love you too.” mark smiles back, squeezing his hand warmly. they fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the quiet humming from the fridge and luna’s gentle purring. 

jeno finishes eating quickly and looks up, realizing mark’s snoring away peacefully. “ _cute_.” he whispers. he gets up and throws away his left over trash, washing his fork and any left over things in the sink. “hey luna.” luna looks up sleepily, sniffling in his direction. “let’s go to bed, hm?” luna meows, jumping off the table and standing by his feet patiently.

he crouches down in front of mark, shaking his shoulder gently. “hey. hey baby, come on, let’s go to bed now.” he whispers. mark just whines, shrugging him off and swatting his hands away. jeno smiles, pushing the hair out of his face. he leans down and scoops him up in his arms, cursing at himself when he grunts, stirring awake. fortunately, mark just sighs and snuggles closer to him, smiling in his sleep.

luna trails after him as he flicks off the lights in the kitchen, carrying mark down the hallway and into their bedroom. he sets mark down and wraps him up in the covers, luna jumping onto her usual spot on his side. jeno shushed her, climbing in between the two of them. “night luna.” she purrs, gently pawing at him with her paw. he presses a kiss to mark’s forehead, whispering a quick ‘ _sleep well_ ’ into his hair before wrapping an arm around him protectively. mark hums, slinking his arm around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. he feels warm as he falls asleep, surrounded by the person he loves the most.

  
  
  
  


jeno groans as he reaches for his phone, slapping around his bedside table for it. someone’s been trying to call him for the past few minutes, but he wants nothing more than to just sleep for the next 7 hours. he grumpily answers it, sitting up in his bed. “what?” he grumbles. a familiar voice answers on the other end. “hey, are you guys up yet?” it’s yeri, their coworker and best friend of many years. “uhhh, i just woke up and mark’s still sleeping. why?” 

yeri snorts on the other end. “do you know what time it is?” she asks. jeno rubs his face. “no, why?”

“class starts in 5 minutes.”

jeno’s eyes widen. “oh, shit.” he turns around and shakes mark’s shoulder, getting up in a hurry. “mark, get up, we must’ve slept past the alarm, we’re gonna be late!” mark hums, still not fully awake yet. “huh?” he finally understands when jeno tosses him his practice clothes, rushing to change as fast as he can. yeri laughs over the phone. “you guys can take your time, i can handle the first class on my own.”

“we’re so sorry! we’ll be there shortly.” yeri says goodbye, leaving the two of them to try not to trip on their own feet. they scoop some food into luna’s bowl and give her a quick goodbye, almost forgetting to lock the door as they run out.

they show up at the dance academy 20 minutes later, both already exhausted from running across campus to get to their studio. yeri’s in the middle of ending warmups when the two burst through the door, severly out of breath. “hey, if it isn’t the lees! i thought i told you guys to take your time.” jeno grunts as he sits down in the corner and starts to slip his ballet shoes on. “we didn’t wanna be late.”

“i 100% blame jeno for us being late.” mark says, kicking off his sneakers. “what? why!” he whines. mark glares at him as he ties his shoes. “3 am jeno. 3 am.”

“i was hungry!”

“and you were also being loud and woke me up!”

“you could’ve just stayed in bed and gone back to sleep!” 

yeri snorts as she redirects the class's attention. “while those two bicker for a while, let’s get started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> damn u made it this far thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos always make my day so if u wanna leave those go ahead  
> my twt is @sunnydayhyuck follow me and while youre at it go support my twt au over on @iesbianriko ok ty gn


End file.
